Pursue
by HiyamaSenpai
Summary: Ice Mountain is hitting the road! The band is taking a tour of Japan, bringing along a few fellow Vocaloids, and Kiyoteru is pumped up! Though, before they can even begin their adventure, they're faced with a new potential member, or, Natsuki's brother, Kozu. (Hiyama Kiyoteru x Male!OC, and maybe a few other pairings along the way. Contains YAOI and implied lemon.)
1. Chapter 1

Kiyoteru sighed.

That sigh was a very contradictory sigh, if you consider the fact that he had a wide smile on his face.

He watched as the wind blew multi-colored leaves off of the trees, and blew lightly on the glass separating him and said foliage, drawing the Ice Mountain logo in the cloud of breath. Kiyoteru couldn't deny the fact that he was more excited than he'd ever been in his life.

That was how he always felt when fall came around- uncontrollably happy.

And this was simply because fall was here. Actually, it's not that simple.

Fall meant he was done teaching until next year, since he left his class during the chillier months (the children would plead for him to stay, but he would simply pat them on their heads and tell them that he was sure the substitute would be fine), and that meant that he would have time for one of his favorite things.

The Ice Mountain tour of both Japan and America, with Kaito, Gakupo, and Len accompanying. The eight of them (Kiyoteru, his 4 band members and the others) always got along well, and they just have fun performing together.

His thoughts were interupted by a fist hitting him playfully in the side of the head. "Earth to Kiyoteru, do you copy?" he turned around, and was met with Len's smirking face.

"I don't respond to earth. I only respond to Len." Len rolls his eyes.

"You know what I meant. Anyway, are we excited for the tour?"

"Duh." Kiyoteru replies, glancing back out the window. He turns again to face the glass once more. Len smiles at the fading logo.

"I guess that was a stupid question." Kiyoteru was about to reply, but the door to the house flew open, and both Kaito and Gakupo stood in the threshold, panting. Both of them smiled widely as Len and Kiyoteru turned to face them.

"_Pant pant..._Chicane..." Kaito mumbled.

"It's here?!" Kiyoteru cried, eyes glittering with hope. Gakupo nods. Kiyoteru pushes past them and bolts outside, stopping dead in his tracks upon seeing the Ice Mountain tour bus sitting there (the bus was nicknamed Chicane, on account of one of Kiyoteru's songs called Bus Stop Chicane).

"Yo, Teru!" Kiyoteru smiled at seeing Akito and Natsuki waving from inside the bus. Natsuki came bolting out, rushing over to Kiyoteru and glomping him.

"Teru-nii-chan!" he cried, as Kiyoteru picked the young shota up and spun him around, setting him back down on the ground, as Akito, Tohma, and Haruto stepped out of the bus.

"Ne, Teru-nii." Kiyoteru nodded over at Akito.

"Ne." he replied, a wide smile on his face as Len, Gakupo and Kaito called their goodbyes to the other Vocaloids as they stepped out of the house.

"Kaito-nii! Gakupo-senpai! Len-chan!" Natsuki called to them. The three of them waved back, and Kaito ran over to him, hugging him. Kaito and Natsuki were actually the best of friends- but, unfortunately, they only saw each other once a year, so when they did see each other, they acted like deranged yaoi fangirls.

Kiyoteru giggled over at them. "Oi, Teru." Kiyoteru glanced over at Tohma. "We have a new boy we'd like you to meet. He seemed like a good potential member." Kiyoteru quirks a brow at this.

"Hmmm...new member...alright, bring him out." Tohma nods. Haruto steps inside the bus, and Kiyoteru can hear him calling; "Oi! Kozu!"

"Kozu...?" Kiyoteru mumbles, as Haruto steps out of the bus, followed by a young boy. He looked slightly older than Natsuki, and the two looked quite a bit alike. Same straight black hair and blue-purple eyes.

"Hajimemashite." he mumbles, bowing. "You must be Hiyama Kiyoteru."

"Hajimemashite." Kiyoteru bows back. "You are?" Natsuki's eyes sparkle.

"Teru-chan, he's my big brother!" Kiyoteru sweatdrops.

"Your... brother...?" he asks. The boy nods.

"Yes. My name is Hokaze Kozuki. But the guys call me Kozu." Haruto smiles and ruffles his hair.

"So, what do ya think, Teru?" he asks.

"What can he do?" Kiyoteru shoots back. Akito, Tohma, Haruto and Natsuki simply glance over at Kozu, who sighs.

"I can sing. Backup, I mean. I wouldn't dare try to steal the spotlight, Hiyama-san."

"Let me hear you sing." Kozu nods.

Kiyoteru could've sworn that when Kozu began to sing the Summer Funeral Song, his heart melted. That voice was so beautiful, so clear...so...so..."Amazing!" Kiyoteru finally exclaimed, earning weird WTF looks from the others. "That was great! You're in!"


	2. Chapter 2

The others gave him weird WTF looks. "Well...that was quick." mumbled Akito. Kiyoteru blushed slightly when he realized the meaning behind those words. _"You like him, don't you?"_

"U-Um...well...yeah. He's a very talented singer, and I think that becoming a member of Ice Mountain could help get him his own idividual fame." Akito nods. Natsuki giggles lightly, earning a glare from Kiyoteru.

"You really think so, Hiyama-sa-"

"Teru." Kiyoteru didn't mean to be rude and cut Kozu off, but he wasn't one for formalities.

"Eh?"

"Please, call me Teru. And yes, I do think so. You're brilliant."

"Oh...thank you, Teru..."

"It's no prob, Kozu. Say, guys, where's our first stop?"

"Uuuuummm...Tohma?" asks Haruto, confused to all hell.

"TOH-NII-CHAN!" Tohma glances down at the now smiling Natsuki. "What's our first stop?" Tohma glances in the bus at the nearby map.

"Ummm...Shibuya station."

"Sugoi!" Natsuki and Kaito cry in unison, then hug again. Kozu smiles slightly.

"Natsuki-ototo, you really like Kaito-kun, huh?" Natsuki gains another bright smile and giggles.

"Yep~! Kaito's my onii-chan!" Kozu tilts his head. "Well, my figurative Onii-chan." Kaito smiles as well.

"Exactly, Natsuki-chan!" Kiyoteru understood why the two got along so well- their personalities were almost exactly the same. Both were bubbly, slightly girlish, and very open. They were almost like twins, in a way, Kaito seemed like more of a brother of Natsuki's than Kozu did, but Kiyoteru could already tell that Natsuki adored his real life onii-chan.

Then, Kiyoteru realized a similarity between Kozu and Nastuki- they both used proper japanese formalities for everyone they knew (well, some of Natsuki's weren't necessarily proper, but Kiyoteru still counted it as a similarity).

Suddenly, Natsuki's eyes lit up, and a devious smirk formed on his face. He stands on his tip-toes, whispering something into Kaito's ear. Kiyoteru finds himself being slightly worried when Kaito's face gained the same expression, because he also knew another similarity of theirs...

Both of them _loved_ yaoi manga.

"Oh Ko~zu~nii~cha~an~ Te~ru~nii~ Come here for a second~" _Ohgodohgodohgod... _played through Kiyoteru's head as he stupidly obeyed, and so did Kozu. "Turn to face each other~" Both of them did so, and Kiyoteru sweatdropped when he could hear Kaito and Natsuki whispering-

"Who's taking care of who?"

"Umm..I'll get Kiyoteru-senpai, you get Kozu."

"'Kay!" Natsuki was behind Kozu, and Kaito was behind Kiyoteru. This stressed out the great teacher even more as the sweatdrop got more intense. _Note to self- if they do anything crazy, kill them both and dump their bodies in Shibuya..._

Natsuki placed his hands on Kozu's shoulders, trying to hold him in one spot, while Kaito did the same to Kiyoteru. "1..2..3...YAOI TIME!"

"Wha-!?" Kiyoteru couldn't finish his sentence, as his head was forced forward, causing his lips to crash onto Kozu's. Blood rushed to both Kiyoteru's cheeks and his groin at the sensation, wanting nothing more than to embrace thi-

_Wait...WHAT?! I actually WANT this?! Well...he is kind of cute...and his lips are so soft against mine..._

_STOP IT!_

Kiyoteru's senses return, and he grips onto Kozu's shoulders before pulling away, eyes widened. He glares over at Kaito and Natsuki, who are now laughing their arses off. He growls lowly.

"You...You...YOU...YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" he picks up the nearest thing that could qualify as a weapon, which is, unfortunately for him, a yard stick that had fallen out of his bag. "It'll work..." he mumbles to himself, beginning to chase after them. "YOU'RE DEAD! BAKA FUJOSHI! I'LL BEAT YOUR FUCKING HEADS IN WITH MY GIANT RULER!" after he finally drives them into the bus, all the other band members sweatdrop.

"Quick, let's get going while they're in there." Haruto whispers into Tohma's ear. Tohma nods, and sneaks a glance over at Gakupo and Len. He quirks a brow when he sees Haruto staring over at them, except he can see a few purple-colored hearts over his head.

"Haruto?" Haruto doesn't move. "Haruto." Still nothing. "Haruto!" ... "HARUTO!"

"Huh?" Haruto's eyes meet Tohma's, and he tilts his head at the question marks over Tohma's head. "What, dude?" Tohma sighs.

"Nevermind. Just get on the bus."

A/N: Aw~ Haruto, I think Tohma's got you figured out~ Hehe~

Well, I've kind of got you figured out too, since I'm the one writing this. :P

Next Le Chapter up soon~

~HiyamaSenpai~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Greetings, my humans! Before I proceed with the chapter-

I'm sorry for the weird update schedules! I'm trying to get my act together but my schedule is really crazy right now and I'm doing my best to find time to write. That and a severe case of writers block is putting me off track. Also trying to get my webcomic up and running! Ugu. Lifeeee why must you fuck me uuuup.

Again, I'll do my best to get a weekly time set up. Until then, my humans.

~HiyamaSenpai~

"Teru. Oi, Teru. Teru..."

"Let me handle this- TERU!" Kiyoteru bolted upright, glaring at the smiling Haruto and emotionless Akito before him.

"...yes? And how did I get here?" he looks around, realizing that he is on the floor of their bedroom. When he feels not hardwood beneath him, but a plush surface, he tilts his head.

"You're in Kozu's bed. He said to let you sleep there, because we sure as hell didn't want to drag you up to your bunk. You two pretty much switched sleeping areas last night. Oh, and by the way, we made it to Shibuya without you killing Kaito and Natsuki."

"Damn." Kiyoteru hisses. he notices his yard stick (dubbed a 'giant ruler') lying on the floor next to him. He tries to think of why he wanted to kill them in the first place...and then remembers everything that happened yesterday.

That voice, the kiss, the freak-out. He remembered it all. He was glad he did- he didn't know what he would do if he didn't remember his passionate moment with Kozu. Another thing that happened yesterday...

Kiyoteru had met the one. The love of his life. The boy that was perfect in every way. That explained why he found himself wanting that kiss. And why he wanted to do it aga- "Come on, Teru-nii-chan!" Natsuki cried, bolting over to Kiyoteru and grabbing onto his wrist. "Your fangirls are waiting!"

This earns him a glare. Natsuki releases him, realizing that Kiyoteru was still pretty pissed off. "I'm not in the mood for fangirls. I don't want to get my clothes ripped." Natsuki nods.

"I understand! I'll have Toh-nii-chan and Kozu-nii-chan tell them!" Natsuki began to leave-

"Wait, Natsuki?" Natsuki turned around. Kiyoteru smiled.

"Can you send Kozu in for a minute? I want to talk to him." Natsuki nods again and bounds out the door, and Kiyoteru can hear his fangirls calling to him.

"All Ice Mountain fangirls! Teru-nii-chan is not in the mood for being fangirled at the moment, but you'll be able to see plenty of him at the concert tonight! Oh, and Kozu-nii-chan, Teru-nii wants you." A series of 'ooh's' come from the crowd as Kozu steps inside the bus.

"You wanted me?" he asks. "Teru-nii?" Kiyoteru's smile had faded, but it returned immediately.

"Yeah...I just wanted to say thanks...you know, for last night."

"Oh, it's no problem."

"Say, Kozu, how did I get knocked out, anyway?" Kozu smiles.

_~Flashback~_

"I'LL BEAT YOUR FUCKING HEADS IN WITH MY GIANT RULER!" Kaito and Natsuki ran inside of Chicane, screaming all the way to the back of it, slamming the door to their bedroom. Kiyoteru pounded on the door. "LET ME IN! YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT WORSE!"

"Maybe we should let him in..." Kaito mumbled.

"What?! He'll kill us!"

"DAMN RIGHT I WILL!" Kiyoteru screamed from outside.

"No, that way he won't kill us _too painfully_ if we let him in, because we'll be showing him that we're good people."

"Ohhhh." Natsuki ran over to the door and flung it open with a loud slam. "Teru-nii, we've decided to let you in." he looked around, but saw no sign of the great teacher. He finally looked down, and saw Kiyoteru lying there, unconscious.

"Uh-oh."

_~End Flashback~_

"They knocked me out with a door."

"Pretty much." Kiyoteru's blood began to boil once more.

"I'll kill them with that ruler, I swear to God..." Kozu rolls his eyes.

"You know you don't mean that, Teru. You'll probably be saying that all through this tour but when you get back to Vocaloid World you'll forget all about it. Though, next year you'll come up with another reason, I'm sure..." Kiyoteru giggles quietly.

"You're right. I think that's what will happen. So, Kozu, how were the fangirls for you?"

"Ugh. All I can say is thank God I had Haruto out there to keep them at bay. They tried to kill me!" Kiyoteru smiles.

"Welcome to the life of an Ice Mountain member, Kozu."

"Thanks." Kozu replies sarcastically.

"Teru-nii-chan!" Natsuki bolts back in, followed by tattered Haruto and Tohma. "The fangirls want their great teacher Kiyoteru! They're going crazy! HELP!" Haruto nods.

"Teru, you have to help us! They are going to kill us unless they see you!" A lightbulb appeared over Kiyoteru's head.

"Maybe hearing me would be just as good..." he grabs the microphone that projected sound all around the perimeter of the bus. "Attention psycho fangirls-" Kiyoteru gets cut off by all their screams. "I am not in the mood to deal with you at the moment. And, just so you know, my heart has been stolen already." All of the band members gasp. "I have found someone who isn't a crazy fangirl, and although I don't know them that well, I care about them. Anywho, you'll be able to see me at the concert tonight, so don't flip out on me. Great teacher Kiyoteru, out!"

He hangs up, and all the members have recovered from their confusion over Kiyoteru's words. "Teru-nii-chan, I have a question..."

"Yeah?" 'Teru' asks back.

"...GTK!? Great Teacher Kiyoteru?!" Kiyoteru smiles.

"Hell yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

"_I wanna be a great teacher~ But the monsters sometimes attack me hard~ I'm getting crazy at this rate! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Oh no!_"

Kiyoteru, Haruto, Akito, Tohma, Natsuki and Kozu were having the times of their lives. The new Ice Mountain, performing together for the first time. It was amazing.

"_What's going on around us! Don't ask me why!_" Kiyoteru loved how well his voice harmonized with Kozu's. He couldn't believe how well they worked together- like a perfect pair.

_Perfect pair...hmm..._ that got Kiyoteru thinking...maybe he and Kozu _were_ made for each other. Maybe they _were_ meant to be. Maybe he was _supposed_ to feel this way towards Kozu. He didn't know, and at a moment like this, he didn't care. When he was onstage, all he cared about was the music, how it all came together, the performance in general.

The last notes of 'GTK!? Great Teacher Kiyoteru!?' played as they all gave their respective bows and left the stage, for it was Kaito, Gakupo and Len's turn to perform. Kiyoteru had headed off to his dressing room to fix up his outfit (a few fangirls had somehow managed to sneak past the security guards), and released a sigh as he locked the door.

"Hiyama Kiyoteru, you are thinking this over too much." he opened his door, glancing at the hanging engraved gold plaque on it, which clearly read 'Great Teacher Kiyoteru!' on it (courtesy of Natsuki and his wild imagination). Now that he thought about it, he was a great teacher. All of his students adored him to death; they were all active to learn when he was around; not to mention that they also adored his music...hell, those kids loved him!

"But they aren't enough..." he mumbled. "I want...Kozu..." he shuts his eyes, stepping back inside his dressing room and leaning against the door, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Am I gay now, or something? Since when am I even into guys? Oh, right..." Kiyoteru stepped back in time for a few moments.

A while back, when he first joined the Vocaloids, there was a reoccuring problem- Kiyoteru found himself deeply in love with Kaito, Kaito was in love with Gakupo, and Gakupo was in love with Kiyoteru. It was a real pain in all of their arses when they realized who truely loved them.

Kiyoteru had finally realized he was never going to get a hold of the ice-cream-loving Vocaloid's heart, and decided that, since he felt such a dramatic need to be loved, he would return the feelings for Gakupo. When Gakupo heard of this, he was extatic. He had grabbed Kiyoteru by the shoulders and kissed him roughly right then and there. When he pulled away, he had held Kiyoteru in his arms for what seemed like forever. He remembered how much he had adored that moment, when he was finally being loved. He loved that feeling, and never wanted it to go away. But then, he had gotten a teaching job and met what is now Ice Mountain, keeping him busy day in, day out.

Then, the memories of the fight came back to him. He had come home from an Ice Mountain practice like normal, except that specific night was different- he was finally going to let gakupo have what he'd wanted since the beginning; Kiyoteru's virginity. He was finally ready, and was excited to see Gakupo's reaction.

Unfortunately, Kiyoteru's plan failed. When he entered Gakupo's bedroom, the purple-haired had begun to scream at him for coming home so late, saying that they didn't spend enough time together and that Kiyoteru didn't really love him. Kiyoteru tried to stay calm, telling him that he wasn't in a band nor did he have a job besides singing, so he didn't necessarily understand what Kiyoteru's situation was. He gave away what he was planning, but Gakupo still didn't budge on his view of the subject. They had a nasty break up that night, something neither of them liked to think about. Now, the two were friends, completely forgetting about the entire affair, just acting as if it had ever happened.

Kiyoteru wipes away the tears that had welled up in his eyes, before a distant call catches his attention-

"Haruto! Put me down!" he recognizes that voice of perfection immediately, bolting out of his room to find the source. He growls lowly at the sight before him. _He is SOOOO dead!_


	5. Chapter 5

He growls lowly at the sight before him- Haruto, with Kozu over his shoulder. "Put me DOWN Haruto! This isn't funny!"

"Not until you give me an answer! I need an answer! Tell me why!"

"Don't ask me why!" Kiyoteru smiles slightly at the 'GTK!?' reference, but then his blood continues to boil.

"Grrr..." he runs back to his dressing room, stepping back into the threshold of the hallway where Haruto and Kozu are. "Haruto..." he mumbles, earning both of their attention. He holds his giant ruler out, then trying to hit Haruto with it, who puts Kozu down as a response. "...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he then bolts after the blonde, who runs for his life into Tohma's room.

"Tohma! Help me!" Kiyoteru kicks down the door, glaring into the room.

"HARUTO! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Tohma pushes them away from each other. "What's going on?"

"I was talking with Kozu about what happened earlier with Teru and Kaito and Natsuki, and I asked him, 'Dude,' I said, 'why were you blushing when you were kissing Teru?' and he said. 'I wasn't'. But then I told him that he was, and he finally said, 'Okay, I was', so then I asked him why, but he wouldn't tell me. So, in order to get an answer, I figured, might as well just deny him something- gravity. I picked him up and told him I wouldn't put him down until he answered me, then Teru showed up and went all flippy-outy on me!" Tohma glances at Kiyoteru sceptically.

"Teru, why did that bother you so much?" Kiyoteru's ruler clatters to the floor as he leaves the room silently. "Teru..." mumbles Tohma, as Kiyoteru slams the door behind him. "Poor guy..." Haruto nods in agreement.

Kiyoteru marches down the hall, to the spot where Kozu and Haruto were, and Kozu still is. "Teru? Are you alright?" Kiyoteru ignores the question, walking over to him and kneeling in front of him. "T-Teru...?"

"Why." Kiyoteru demands, refusing to meet eyes with him, staring intently at the floor.

"What are you-?"

"Why were you blushing. Tell me." he finally lifts his head, finding himself lost in Kozu's deep purple eyes. He places a hand over Kozu's cheek, pulling him in slightly closer.

"K-Kiyoteru, I...I don't know..."

"Yes you do! Tell me!" Kiyoteru's self-control line was snapping. Either he needed an answer or he needed a kiss. Possibly both, depending on how long Kozu resisted.

"Only if you tell me something first!" That was unexpected, but kiyoteru nodded. Kiyoteru was one of those people who, depending on how great of a cost was at stake, he would do anything to get what he wanted. "Tell me why, when we were kissing, you leaned into me, and when you did, I felt something press against my leg."

Kiyoteru turns bright cherry red. _Shit, he felt that?_ Kiyoteru had recalled feeling his *ahem* press lightly against Kozu, but didn't realize that Kozu himself had felt it as well. "Uhm, well, I'm not going to deny the fact that what you felt was what you thought it was. Why, is because I love you, Kozu. I love you and I think you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life, not to mention how great of a singer you are. You're perfect in every way. I want you all to myself."

Kozu stares at him for a few moments, emotionless, before pushing Kiyoteru's hand away, grabbing both sides of the great teacher's face, pulling him in close and kissing him. Kiyoteru's brain shorted out at the feeling of those familiar soft lips against his own, and melted into the kiss. he kisses back with more than enough force, licking Kozu's bottom lip for permission to enter his mouth, and when those perfect lips part slightly, he smirks.

After exploring the sweetness that was the mouth of Hokaze Kozu, he pulled away, smiling widely at his newfound lover. "Be mine?" he asked, taking Kozu's hand. Kozu nods.

"My pleasure."


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally time for the band to perform their last song. It was up to Kiyoteru to decide what it would be, and after what just happened, he knew exactly what song.

"So, Teru, what song are we going to perform?" Kiyoteru smirks, wrapping an arm around Kozu's waist and drawing him close.

"If You Are Not Here." Kozu blushes lightly at the choice, but smiles and nods. Everyone's- with the exception of Kiyoteru and Kozu- jaws dropped to the ground.

"You..."

"You..."

"KYAAAAA!" Kaito and Natsuki screamed together, immediately flocking to Kiyoteru and Kozu, ears and eyes wide open to hear the whole story. "Tell us! Tell us everything! How did you become an item?! Did you kiss yet?! Who confessed first?! Tell tell tell!"

"One, we found out why we both blushed when we kissed. Two, yeah. and Three, me."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Haruto and Gakupo shook the two crazy fujoshi until stars appeared over their heads.

"Stop it! You're going loco!" Haruto looked over at Gakupo, eyes flitting to half-mast. God...he looks so hot when he's pissed off... Haruto shook his head violently to rid himself of that thought.

Amane Haruto, you need to stop this. Sure, he's really hot, and his voice is intoxicating and...and...and that's not the point! He doesn't love you...probably doesn't even like guys. Well...he was with Teru a while back...

"Haruto,"

"Huh?" Haruto meets eyes with Gakupo. "Yeah?" Gakupo's bright blue eyes met Haruto's black ones, as the Vocaloid sighed deeply.

"Can I...tell you something, Haruto?" Haruto adored the way Gakupo said his name. The purple-haired had a perfect voice that most found weird, but Haruto had found it quite attractive. Then again, he thought everything about Gakupo was attractive. The blonde keyboardist nodded, cursing the blush that crept onto his face when Gakupo placed a hand on his cheek.

"Gakupo...what are you...doing?" his words came out very quietly, as he wasn't very skilled in speaking when he was too flustered. Gakupo leaned in slightly, kissing Haruto's forehead, resulting in a darkening blush from the other. "Gakupo..." this time, Gakupo lands a kiss on his nose, then his cheek, then finally a peck on his lips.

Haruto blushed a deep shade of red, a look of confusion and love in his eyes. "Haruto, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Haruto grabbed onto the collar of Gakupo's jinbaori and returned the favour by placing a light kiss onto a pair of purple lips. Gakupo's eyes widened and he flushed a shade of red that fought Haruto's own blush.

"I've wanted to do that too, Gakupo." Gakupo takes Haruto's hand into his own.

"Did you do that just because you like me for my looks?" Haruto shakes his head.

"No, Gakupo...it's not just because of your appearance...it's because I...love you..." Gakupo's eyes widened at this, as he immediately leaned down to crash his lips onto Haruto's. He roughlt moved his mouth against the others before finally pulling away, satisfied.

"I love you too, Haruto. Can we consider a relationship?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with hope. Haruto smiles, standing on his tip-toes to hug Gakupo at eye level.

"I'd be honored to be your boyfriend, Gakupo." Gakupo smiles.

"I'm glad."

"Ne! Haruto! Gakupo! Shoutaimu!" Gakupo gives Haruto another quick peck before stepping backstage.

"Oh, and Haruto," Haruto looks Gakupo dead in the eyes, a lovestruck expression on his face. "I love you." Haruto's faded blush returns, but he smiles.

"I love you too, Gakupo." And with that, Haruto stepped out on stage with the rest of Ice Mountain, happy, fulfilled, and in love.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Ice Mountain was chilling in Chicane, things going about as usual. Kiyoteru was sitting on the couch, trying to write a new song, with Kozu leaning against him, head on Kiyoteru's shoulder, reading everything that the brunette wrote. Kiyoteru scribbled a few lines out furiously. "Hey, that was good. What are you doing?" asked Kozu.

"Are you kidding? I don't even know what I was writing."

"So? It's still great. Nothing below great comes from you, Teru." Kiyoteru smiles, leaning down to kiss Kozu's forehead and slip an arm around his waist before continuing to write, occaisionally getting an opinion from Kozu.

Kaito and Natsuki were in the back, fanboying as usual. Suddenly, a lightbulb appears over Natsuki's head. "Kaito-nii! I think you and I need to go on another yaoi hunt!" Kaito nods enthusiastically, and the two manage to sneak out of the bus, creeping past Kiyoteru and Kozu, heading into the concert hall.

The two glanced all around, searching for any signs of yaoi. Then... "Did you hear that?!" screamed Kaito.

"Yes! It sounded like a moan! And it sounded like it was coming from..."

"Backstage!" they cried in unison, slowly walking up the steps to the stage and peering behind the curtain. They both gasped at the sight before them, before gaining smirks.

"We have to tell the others, Kaito-nii!" whisper-yelled Natsuki. "Come on, let's get back to Chicane to tell Kozu-nii-chan and Teru-nii." Kaito nods again.

"What the fuck is HaruGaku?" asked Kiyoteru, confused to all hell.

"How many times to do we have to tell you?" asked Kaito and Natsuki in annoyance. "It's a new yaoi pairing that's popped up. An inter-group relationship between Ice Mountain, and the Kaito-Gakupo-Len setup."

"Who?" questioned Kozu.

"Haruto and Gakupo!"

"WHAT?!" Haruto and Gakupo were standing in the threshold of Chicane, eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"Caught you in the act!" the two fujoshi replied, nearly doubling over laughing. "We saw you kissing backstage a few moments ago, and we had to tell everyone else!"

Kiyoteru and Kozu's jaws dropped. Kiyoteru's notebook fell out of his hand, sending papers scattering all over the floor. "...they were...WHAT?" Haruto and Gakupo both blush deeply and look away. "Are you serious? Haruto, OUR HARUTO, and Gakupo?! Oh my God..." Kiyoteru hides his face in his hands.

"Hey, Teru, why are you freaking out so much?" asked Kozu questioningly. "Don't you think that they were shocked when they found out about us?" Kiyoteru moves his hands to look at Kozu, a look that seemed almost pleading, broken, even. The look you get from a puppy in a shelter, or a lost child. "Teru?" he asks again, watching tears stream down Kiyoteru's face. "Teru, what's wrong?"

Kiyoteru stands up, and storms out of the room, hiding his face behind his hands the entire time, making Kozu get question marks over his head as he chased after him. Kaito, Natsuki and Haruto stood there confusedly, while Gakupo sighed, facepalming. Tohma comes out into the room, leaning against the doorframe and sighing as well.

"I take it that we're dealing with 'Yanderu' again." Gakupo nods, while the others look at him.

"What's 'Yanderu', Toh-nii-chan?" asks Natsuki.

"It's what we call Teru when he's in his little emotional mode. Hopefully Kozu can straighten him out. I don't want this to be a repeat of last time..."

"When was last time?" this time Kaito is the one asking. Tohma glares at Gakupo, and Gakupo looks away, rubbing his neck with unease.

"Just ask Gakupo." he says, turning on his heel. "I'm gonna go see if Kozu got through to Teru. And if he didn't..." another more intense glare in Gakupo's direction "You're dead, Murasaki Yokai." with that, he was gone without a trace.

"Murasaki Yokai? Purple Demon...?" Natsuki looked over at Gakupo questioningly. "Gakupo-senpai...?"


	8. Chapter 8

Tohma knew that this was going to happen sometime or another. He just hadn't been expecting it so soon. He also knew that Teru wasn't upset because his heart was broken or anything, Teru just didn't want his friend to get hurt.

Gakupo wasn't the best guy around when it came to love, his self-control line was very easy to snap. He didn't have an overall short fuse or anything, but everyone got carried away sometimes.

An example of when Gakupo got carried away- his and Kiyoteru's break up. Kiyoteru had decided after that night that he never wanted to see Gakupo fall in love again- especially not with one of his friends! After what Gakupo'd done to him, he'd realized that no one else deserved that pain that he had to suffer through.

When Tohma arrived at the bedroom, Kozu was sitting outside of the door, crying as well. "Kozu?" Kozu lifts his head, his eyes widening for a moment before he sighs breathily.

"Tohma, thank God. I don't know what to do. I try and try and try to talk to him and I get no response..." Tohma hands him a small key, which Kozu looks at curiously.

"This is the key to open both the outside doors, and this door. Once you get in there, I need you to tell him that I'm taking care of it, okay?" Kozu nods, watching Tohma leave before shoving the key into the door and bolting inside.

"Teru?" he asks, walking through the aisle of the longer-than-hell bus before finally seeing Kiyoteru lying on his bed. He crawls up beside him, settling himself next to him and gaping slightly. Tears were still pouring out of his eyes, and Kozu gasped when he saw Kiyoteru's arm bleeding from a diagonal cut just below his elbow. "Kiyoteru..."

Kiyoteru's eyes widened slightly. "That was the first time you've ever called me by name..." he mumbles, wrapping an arm around Kozu and pulling him close.

"Nevermind that, are you okay? Your arm is bleeding pretty bad, and...you're crying..." Kozu pulls away, just enough to wipe away some of Kiyoteru's tears. "Why are you so upset?" Kiyoteru stays silent. "Kiyoteru, please..." Kiyoteru leans down to kiss away the tears that had begun spilling out of Kozu's eyes.

"Don't cry." he says finally. "I just...don't want Haruto to get hurt like I did. Gakupo can be a bit demanding when in a relationship, and I'm nervous."

"How do you know that?" Kiyoteru sighs, then telling Kozu the entire story of his and Gakupo's relationship. "God..." Kozu says after Kiyoteru finished. "What an asshole..."

Kiyoteru chuckles slightly. "I never would've thought that i'd hear you swear. You seem so pure." Kozu smiles.

"I'm glad you're not so upset anymore." he pecks Kiyoteru on the lips, earning a blush. "I was actually really worried about you. It broke my heart to see you like that."

"Yeah, I know." Kozu looks back down at Kiyoteru's arm, wiping away some of the blood with his finger and looking at it questioningly.

"What happened to your arm?" Kiyoteru looks away.

"Um...well...I'm not really good at dealing with emotional pain, if you catch my drift..." Kozu's weird look was back, and Kiyoteru sighed. "I cut sometimes, okay? Just...when I'm upset, I feel like I have to. Part of my mind tells me to stop but before I know it I'm already bleeding. I just...can't help it." Kozu nods thoughtfully.

"As long as you don't end up bleeding yourself dry...Oh, and Tohma said that he's taking care of it, and that you shouldn't wo-" Kozu was cut off by the sound of rapid knocking on the window across the aisle. Kiyoteru rose from the bed, walking over to it and peering out. His eyes widened and he quirked a brow.

"What the hell...?"

"What?" asked Kozu, rising from the bed and looking out the window as well, getting question marks over his head. "Who is that?" There was a girl standing outside, with long orange-red hair and a strange outfit on, smiling widely and waving.

"I have no idea..." replied Kiyoteru, opening the window. "Ummm...hi...?" he says, question marks also over his head. The girl's eyes widen before she falls over backwards. "...I'm confused..."

"Come on, Teru. We can't just leave her out there to rot." Kiyoteru sighs, stepping out of the bus, ignoring the questions that Kaito and Natsuki attacked him with. He looked down on the girl, quirking a brow.

"Clearly a rabid fangirl." Kiyoteru spun around and saw Akito standing there. "I guess she showed up looking for you, judging by how she fainted. Teru, just so you know, I'm sorry about what happened. I know that we're not related by blood, despite our same last name, but in my heart... we're brothers." Kiyoteru smiles.

"Yeah, same here, Akito-niisan." Akito smiles back, grabbing the girl's arms and beginning to drag her back into the bus, Kiyoteru followed, surveying her, wondering what the hell she was doing here. Well, if Akito-niisan was right, and she is a rabid fangirl, and she's here, then...

my sanity level is very likely to drop...

"Who's that, Teru-nii?" asked Natsuki as Akito pulled the girl up into the bus and threw her on the couch. "She doesn't look familiar." Kaito snapped his fingers, a look of realization on his face.

"That's Miki-chan! She's a Vocaloid, like me and Gakupo-senpai and Len-kun! She has a crush on...Kiyoteru-senpai...!" Natsuki gasped and looked over at Kiyoteru.

"But, Teru-nii, you're dating Kozu-nii-chan! You can't like this girl too!"

"Natsuki." says Kiyoteru, his eyes hardening as he looks at the floor. "I never said I liked this girl. To be honest, she kind of creeps me out. Now please, go off and do something else. I have to talk with my beloved." Natsuki nods, taking Kaito's hand and dragging him into the back of the bus.


	9. Chapter 9

Natsuki sighed, leaning up against the wall and staring down at his bed. "Natsuki-chan, are you okay?" _Kaito-nii...he's right there in front of me, and now I can't even speak to him, I'm so nervous... I know that I love him. I know that I always have loved him. I know that I have to tell him._

_...but I don't know how he'll react._

"Natsuki-chan, talk to me. You know you can tell me anything."

"...Anything?" Kaito nods, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Natsuki sighs again, lifting his head to meet eyes with him. "Is it okay...for a boy to love a boy?" Kaito gets question marks over his head, looking back into Natsuki's cloudy purple eyes confusedly.

"Well, of course. I mean, yaoi is awesome!"

"I don't mean anime yaoi, I mean real-life yaoi."

"If it's alright in anime, why wouldn't it be alright in real life?"

"Kaito-nii, can I tell you something?" Kaito nods again, his slight smile fading. "I... don't really understand the world. I know that I'm already nineteen, I should understand these things by now, but I really have no idea what happens outside of our little world. You've always been one of the few people that I can actually talk to comfortably. I know I come off all bubbly and conversational, yet on the inside, I'm really shy. And one of the only reasons I talk with you and spend so much time with you is..." I want you. I need you. I love you. "...I like you a lot more than the others."

"Well, I knew that. We're best friends."

"...I mean more than friends."

"How much more?"

"..." God, Kaito-nii, you're so good at playing dumb! Wait, is he even playing...? "You don't know...?"

"No." Natsuki sighs for the third time, blushing lightly when Kaito began to wpie away his tears. "Tell me, Natsuki-chan." The purple-eyed stays quiet, hoping that Kaito will figure it out himself. Suddenly, Kaito's eyes light up, and realization dawns on him. "Ah! You mean like...boyfriend love?" Natsuki nods. Kaito smiles brightly, hugging Natsuki. "Why were you so nervous, Natsuki-chan? I'm so happy!"

...WHAT?!

"You are?!"

"Yes! I love you too~!" Kaito's smile, his eyes, the way he hugged Natsuki close, it clearly showed how he was telling the pure truth. His love was genuine and unconditional, the way Natsuki had always dreamed. So, Natsuki hugged back, as tears flowed out of his eyes. "Wha? Why are you crying, Natsuki-koibito?" Natsuki blushed considerably at the new nickname.

"I don't know...I think it's because I'm happy too!" they shared a laugh, and Natsuki grabbed Kaito's hand, dragging him out into the other room, excited to tell everyone else about their relationship, and he knew that Kaito felt the same.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, wait, let me get this straight. She is a crazed fangirl who has a mega-crush on you?" Kiyoteru sighed, looking over at the still unconscious girl, Miki, on Haruto's bed.

"Basically." awkward silence followed, as Kiyoteru buried his face in his hands, not even bearing to look at Kozu anymore. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologize." Kozu places a hand on his shoulder, letting his eyes meet Kiyoteru's. "It's alright. I mean, it's not your fault that she likes you. See, I don't care who likes you and who doesn't. As long as you like me, that's all I care about."

"I don't like you, Kozu. I love you."

"You know what I meant. But..." Kozu grabs onto Kiyoteru's hand and holds it tightly. "I love you too. Stupid or not."

"Hey!" they both shared a laugh, bright smiles on both their faces. Kiyoteru places his hand over Kozu's, as his smile faded and the two met eyes. Both of them leaned in for a kiss, but before their lips could touch-

"MINE!" Kozu was tackled to the ground, and pinned underneath Miki, who glared at him with fire in her eyes. "You bitch! Keep your paws off of my Kiyoteru!" Kozu looked back up at her with confusion, his eyes widened. Kiyoteru wouldn't stand for this. No one harms his boy. He bolted over to her throwing her off of him and crouching down near Kozu, holding him tightly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he screamed at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Miki, covering her bloody nose from hitting the wall. "I was protecting you. I'm sure you don't want this...thing hanging all over you."

"Thing?" asked Kozu. "Oh, so I'm a 'thing', to you? I have a name, you know."

"I don't care. You need to stay away from what doesn't belong to you."

"I feel like I should be telling you that." Kozu was shocked that Kiyoteru was staying silent this whole time. Normally he always defended his beloved Kozu. I guess he knows that this is between me and her... "He's my boyfriend, not yours."

"BOYFRIEND?!" Kiyoteru blocks Miki's way before she tried to hurt Kozu again, finally speaking up.

"He is my boyfriend, and if you hurt him again, you'll be thrown off of the top of this bus."

"What?" Miki's voice is now confused. "What do you mean, Kiyoteru?"

"Exactly what I said! Stay away from him!" Miki's eyes fill with tears, but she tries to cover up her unhappiness.

"Am I...not your type? Is that why you love him and not me? I can be like him! Just tell me, what kind of partner do you want?!"

"My type? My type is guys." Miki falls over on the floor and whines;

"Why do all the sex gods have to be gay?! Especially Hiyama Kiyoteru, the hottest of the hot! This is why I wish that I could be a boy, so i could get all the sexy men!"

"Even if you were a man," Miki stops her frantic screaming and wriggling to look at Kiyoteru, her eyes conveying curiousity. "I have already found a man to love, and I adore him more than anything. And it's doubtful I will ever be attracted to you, man or woman." Miki continues on with her depressive nagging, making question marks appear over two heads as Natsuki and Kaito stepped inside, hand-in-hand.

"Oh! She woke up!" A smile spreads across Natsuki's face, making Miki pause for a moment. "She's cute! Hi, Miki-chan! I'm Hokaze Natsuki!" Miki gets stars in her eyes and jumps up, smiling.

"Ooh, a shota boy! He's so cuuuuute~!" she hugs Natsuki, but he refuses to let go of Kaito's hand, fear surrounding his aura.

"Aaaaah! Help me, Kaito-niiiiiiiii!" Kaito prys Miki off and pulls Natsuki close, making both of them blush. "She's scary! Get her away from me!" Miki still has hearts over her head, making Natsuki bury his face in Kaito's chest, sighing. Akito and Tohma both rolled their eyes from the hallway, not bothering to involve themselves in this mess.

Akito glanced down at Len after feeling someone poke his forearm. "What's goin' on, Akito?" The redhead shakes his head, ruffling len's hair.

"I wouldn't ask if I were you." Len watched as Miki, Natsuki, Kaito and Kiyoteru argued, Kozu sitting on the bed hanging his head.

"I feel bad for Kozu-kun. He's stuck in the middle of this mess." Akito nods, still watching with one brow quirked.

"OKAY, THAT DOES IT!" Kiyoteru finally screams. "I WANT YOU, AND YOUR PSYCHOPATHIC PERSONALITY OFF OF THIS BUS!" Miki tilts her head, then straightens up and smiles.

"Okay!" she then bolts out of the room, making Kiyoteru sigh out of relief and hold his aching forehead.

"Glad that's over. Hopefully we'll never see her again." he hears thudding and looks out the window, seeing Miki smiling and waving.

"You told me to get off the bus, and I listened!"

"Alright, guys, it's official." Kiyoteru facepalms, his head pounding. "After I get some medicine for my fucking migrane, we need to have a band meeting." he glares out the window through his hand. "We have to come up with a way to get rid of her!"


	11. Chapter 11

Kiyoteru and the rest of Ice Mountain had developed the perfect plan last night as to how to eliminate Miki, or get her away at the least. Everyone was on board, well, except for-

"Are you kidding me? There's no way I'm going to do that!" Kiyoteru sighs, holding his head.

"Koibito, please? It's the only way to get her away. Either she stays around, or we do this and she leaves forever." Kozu sighs as well, looking away. He was at a stalemate with himself- keep Miki the psycho around or go along with Kiyoteru's frightfully exposing plan. He couldn't hold back his blush when Kiyoteru called him koibito, but eventually nodded slowly.

"Fine. I'd rather do something like that once than have her around forever." Kiyoteru smiles, taking Kozu by the hand and pulling him close. Kozu gets confusion in his eyes, but then sees Miki silently raging out the window. A smirk forms.

Hokaze Kozuki teasing mode- activated.

He stands on his tiptoes, leaning up give Kiyoteru's ear an affectionate nibble, earning a shudder and an almost inaudible playful growl. The smirk widens. "You like, Teru?" Kozu whispers, knowing that Miki could hear him. Kiyoteru grips onto his waist, pulling his hips close and grinding against him roughly, causing friction to spark between them.

"No, I love." Neither of them knew what happened next. The moment hazed, and they suddenly found themselves kissing hungrily on Kiyoteru's bed, moans letting loose into the air, tongues fighting for dominance. Kiyoteru pulls away roughly, sneaking a glance out at fuming Miki, smirking, and trailing kisses down Kozu's neck, nibbling at the hollow of his collarbone, earning a moan. "Mm..." he mumbled, pulling away and tangling his fingers in Kozu's hair, "You sound so sexy when you moan."

"St-Stop it.."

"I don't wanna~" Kiyoteru kissed him roughly again, their tongues twining and lips meshing together in a fury of lustful passion. Kozu had told himself not to enjoy this, but couldn't help but to love it- This was Hiyama Kiyoteru, a man who knew exactly how to work the human mind. He was even better than Akaito when it came to this stuff!

All thoughts halted when Kiyoteru's mouth was yanked off of his, Kiyoteru licking away the small trail of saliva that dripped down his chin. Kozu looked at him strangely when he began to pull up his shirt, and then averted his eyes away, blushing. "K-K-Kiyoteru...I thought you said no removal of clothing..." Kiyoteru seemed to realize his words, nodding.

"Just because you can't remove yours doesn't mean that I can't remove mine, right?" Kiyoteru's lustful tone made Kozu shiver, but he nodded. A smirk formed on the great teacher's face, as he pulled off his shirt, smirking deviously. When he glanced out the window, he saw a very pissed-off/turned on Miki, blood dripping from her nose at the sight of a shirtless Kiyoteru while a vein was popping out of her forehead because she wasn't the one in bed with him.

The smirk became less devious and more evil as he leaned in close; "Now."

"K-Kiyoteru...h-have you ever done this before?" Kiyoteru shakes his head, giving Kozu a peck on the lips.

"No. And I'm glad about that. I'm overjoyed that you and I get to experience this together for the first time. I take it that you're a virgin too?" Kozu nods, blushing vibrantly. "I wouldn't even be doing this if it wasn't you. You're the one I want, and the only one I'll ever want." He speaks just barely above a whisper, but he knows that Miki can hear everything they're saying. Placing a hand on Kozu's cheek, a genuine smile forms. "You're beautiful, Kozu. Better than anyone else on this earth."

"What about Miki? She seems to really like you." Kiyoteru kisses him long and passionately before his smile returns.

"Are you kidding me? Miki? You're way more amazing than her. And you're sexier by a long shot." Kozu's blush darkens. "Like I said, you're a lot better." Kiyoteru leans in close, whispering in Kozu's ear; "Should I close the blinds?"

"Huh? Why?"

"So if we go any farther, only I'll see. The door's already locked." Kozu nods, shivering when Kiyoteru crawls off of him, glaring out at the fuming Miki. "Pervert." he hisses, drawing the blinds shut. "That worked well. Now we just have to hope that Kaito and Natsuki do their part. Oh, and I had another idea."

"Dare I ask." Kiyoteru chuckles, but draws Kozu in close.

"I need you to moan."

"What?"

"You heard me. She needs to think that we're..you know. It might help somehow." Kozu seemed a bit uneasy. "Okay, how about if I describe it to you? Would that give you some motivation?"

"...Describe what?" Kiyoteru leans in to nibble on Kozu's ear.

"What I dream of doing to you." Kozu nods, smiling.

"Alright then. Describe away, Teru."


	12. Chapter 12

I haven't been on in so looooong, I'm sorry- unu

There's only a few more chapters left to this story, Borderline &amp; Innocent ended a few days ago, which means! New story yayyyy-

I'm thinking of posting one I've been working on really hard, a Jail VOCALOID AU with Akaito, Taito, Zeito and Mikuo;;; uvu Hopefully it'll be up soon!

In the meantime, tanoshimu.

~HiyamaSenpai~

"A-Ah! K-Kiyot-teru! M-more!" Kozu screamed out. He was panting and covered in a thin sheet of sweat, looking at Kiyoteru pleadingly. Kiyoteru rolls his eyes, despite the chuckle that slipped past his lips.

"Kozu, you know that you don't have to look at me like that. I'm not even touching you."

"That's my problem!" Kozu cries, clinging onto Kiyoteru and kissing him roughly, finally pulling away with unintentional force. "Your description was way too detailed. If you planned on telling me that and then just sitting there for the whole time, you're dead wrong. Godamnit, I want you!" Kiyoteru stares at him with confusion for a few moments, before Kozu sighs, turning away and crossing his arms over his chest.

Then, his eyes suddenly light up, as he leans over, beginning to nibble on Kiyoteru's earlobe while his hand crawled up Kiyoteru's leg, inching closer and closer to his already hard member. "You couldn't hold back either, I see~ You want me just as much as I want you." he wraps his arms around Kiyoteru's neck, pulling him in close. "My body is at your disposal. Do as you wish."

Kiyoteru finally snapped. He pushed Kozu down so he was on his back again, pinning his arms by his sides. "Your wish is my command. We'll just have to hope on Kaito and Natsuki now. It's up to them."

Natsuki smiled, grabbing onto Kaito's hand and stepping out of the bus. They had agreed to be a part of Kiyoteru's plan without opposing in the least, because according to Natsuki, it would somehow 'enhance their relationship', or something along those lines. He looked over at Miki confusedly, seeing her curled up into a ball, leaning against the bus.

"Miki-chan?" he walked over to her after releasing Kaito's hand, kneeling next to her. "What's wrong?" Miki looks at him, her eyes so lost and broken.

"K-Kiyoteru doesn't like me! He's dating that...thing!"

"Kozu-nii-chan? Oh! Yeah, they're going steady. Wait, you like Teru-nii?" Miki nods. "Ah, okay! But, you shouldn't get so upset. I'm sure you'll find someone else to love you." Miki's eyes suddenly glitter wth hope as she looks into Natsuki's eyes. Natsuki smiles brightly, feeling Miki move a bit closer to him. He gets question marks over his head.

Then, suddenly, Miki grabs onto his face and crashes their lips together.

_THIS WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!_


	13. Chapter 13

Natsuki pulled away, turning his head to the side and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes were wide and tears poured out of them. "What's wrong?" asked Miki, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned to his side and whacked her hand away.

"You just took my first kiss!" he screamed, hiding his face in his hands and continuing to cry. Miki suddenly found herself on the ground with a sharp pain in her face, and found her nose bleeding. When her vision cleared, she saw Kaito standing over her, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. He punched her again, making her yelp before running over to Natsuki and pulling him close.

"That wasn't your first kiss, Natsuki." Natsuki looks up at him, confused about his words. Kaito wipes away some of his tears with his thumb, staring back at him lovingly. He leans in close, whispering breathlessly; "This is." he then gently presses his lips against Natsuki's, closing his eyes, and Natsuki does the same, kissing back. Miki sits up, tears in her eyes as she watches them gently kiss.

Kaito finally pulls away, kissing Natsuki's tears away. "Forget about it, okay? I'm sorry I ever let you out of my sight, Natsuki-koibito."

"K-...Kaito-nii..." Natsuki places a quick peck on Kaito's lips, smiling slightly. "I...I love you..." Kaito smiles back.

"I love you too." he glares over at Miki, picking her up by her collar and shoving her against the side of the bus. "You! Get out of here." he hisses, "Or I swear to God, I'll kill you where you stand."

"W-What...?" asks Miki, not understanding Kaito's words. Kaito punches the spot right next her head, making her jump and putting a dent in the bus.

"You heard me! Get out of here and never come back!"

"Why?"

"You caused him pain. Anyone who hurts my koibito either gets away or gets thrown. Hard." Kaito releases her, and she bolts away, scared for her life. Natsuki rises from the ground and cuddles close to Kaito, who wraps an arm around his shoulders and begins to guide him into the bus. "Come on, let's go let Teru know that Miki-chan's not going to be coming back."

_Knock knock._ "Teru?"

"Shit!" hissed Kiyoteru. Kozu groaned in annoyance, hanging his head. Kiyoteru quickly re-buttoned his jeans and crawled off of Kozu, who sat up and narrowed his eyes. "Hang on a sec!" he threw his shirt on, and Kozu did the same, sighing and rising from the bed. Kiyoteru frowed when he opened the door slightly, and was met with Natsuki's smiling face. "Yes?" he asked irritably, his voice still a bit husky.

"Oh, gomen, did we interrupt something?"

"Yes, actually. Why are you here."

"..KYAAAAA!" Kaito and Natsuki screamed, but quickly composed themselves. "Mission accomplished!" said Natsuki with a thumbs-up. "Miki-chan is gone for good! It didn't go exactly as planned, but Kaito-nii scared her off!" Kaito nods. Kiyoteru's frown turns into a smile, as he flings open the door and pulls Kozu into a tight embrace.

"She's gone! She's gone!" he cried out in happiness. Kozu hugs back just as tightly, tears of happiness pouring out of his eyes.

"Now that she's taken care of...I have something to lose." says Kozu, winking up at Kiyoteru. Natsuki tilts his head, confusion flitting in his eyes.

"What do you have to lose?" he asked. Kozu smirks, grabbing Kiyoteru by the collar of his shirt and kissing him deeply. When he pulled away, the smirk was still there as he pushed Kiyoteru back in the room, saying to his 'elder' and younger brother;

"My virginity." and with that, he slammed the door shut.


End file.
